


Burn In Hell

by Butterfly_chic21



Series: Billdip Songfics [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill cheated, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Poor Dipper, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, inspired by burn from hamilton, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_chic21/pseuds/Butterfly_chic21
Summary: Dipper founds out that his beloved husband cheated on him and told him through a newspaper article. This is how Dipper responded.





	Burn In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Billdip Hamilton AU  
> I know I should be working on my other stories, but I was listening to Hamilton annnnndddd yeah.  
> So hope you like it!

Dipper sat near the fireplace in his bedroom, staring into the flames. 

_I saved every letter you wrote me_

Dipper stared at the box beside him filled with letters from his husband Bill Cipher.

_From the moment I read them,_

Everyday the brunette would read them, pretending his husband was saying the words he wrote to his face.

_I knew you were mine_

Bill was Dipper’s, and Dipper was Bill’s. Or so he thought.

_You said you were mine, I thought you were mine..._

Tears fell, Dipper thought about when Bill’s first letter came to him. Mabel was by his side.

_Do you know what Angelica said When we saw your first letter arrive..._

Mabel looked concerned, she placed her hands on her brother’s shoulders.

_She said._

She told Dipper to be careful with a man like Bill Cipher.

_“Be careful with that one love, he will do what it takes to survive.”_

More of Dipper’s tears began to fall. He opened the box and grabbed a letter from it. He stared at the word his lover wrote. 

_You and your words flooded my senses._

Dipper always told Bill that he had such away with words.

_Your sentences left me defenseless_

Every time he read one of Bill’s letter, he melted.

_You built me palaces out of paragraphs._

He was so in love.

_You built cathedrals..._

Oh, how naive he was. 

The day he found out, he rushed back home to search.

_I’m re-reading the letters you wrote to me._

He searched through the letters upon letters to found any red flags.

_I’m searching and scanning for answers_

Dipper searched every letter with a magnifying glass

_In every line_

He would read between the lines.

_For some kind of sign_

He didn’t found anything, not one little sign.

_And when you were mine..._

Dipper felt his whole world crumbled.

_The world seemed to_

His heart cried.

_Burn..._

Dipper picked up the pamphlet, he got from the messenger.

_You published letters she wrote to you..._

He read of how his husband destroyed his heart.

_You told the whole world how you brought_

The brunette read how Bill brought this demon girl to his bed, their bed.

_This girl into our bed_

Dipper read of how Bill is now publishing about this to clear his name.

_In clearing your name,_

Dipper wanted screamed, Bill basically told all his busy to not only his husband but to everyone in the world!

_You have ruined our lives..._

Mabel came running in his house with angry, but when she saw Dipper defeated,

_Do you know what Angelica said_

She knelt down to where he was sitting. Dipper stared into his sister’s eyes with tears waiting to be free.

_When she read what you’ve done_

Mabel hugged Dipper.

_She said “You have married an Icarus, He has flown to close to the sun”_

Dipper screamed, and cried in his sister’s arms.

Dipper was back into the present still staring in the fire. Dipper remembered the day he begged Bill to come spend the summer with him. He said he needed to do his job.

_You and your words obsessed with your legacy.._

Dipper thought about when his husband said in the pamphlet that he was trying to protect his legacy.

_Your sentence order on senseless_

His legacy was Dipper, his son Tyrone, and his other children. 

_And you are paranoid in every paragraph_

Dipper was now crying, 

_How they perceive you..._

Hannah being around his Bill,

_You,_

making love to his Bill,

_You,_

**his Bill!**

_you..._

Dipper wiped his eyes, his body was now filled with anger and fury. 

_I’m erasing myself from the narrative_

Dipper stood up and looked around his bedroom, Bill doesn’t deserve him, not anymore. 

_Let future historians wonder_

Dipper grabbed a picture of him and Bill on their wedding day.

_How Eliza reacted,_

Dipper stared of how happy he was, how little things have changed. Bill used to lift Dipper up with his words. Now, his words broke him.

_When broke her heart..._

Dipper squeezed the photo in his hands, Dipper loved him, and he thought Bill loved him as well. He was wrong, everything was a lie, he threw the photo into the fire.

**A big fat lie!**

_You have torn it all apart_

Lies, all lies, lies, lies.

_I’m watching it_

_Burn_

Dipper watched as the photo burned, eyes filled with fury. 

_Watching it_

_Burn_

He screamed,

Dipper grabbed the pamphlet, and place that into the fire. The smoke filled the room.

_The world has no right in my heart_

The photos and paintings of Bill and him, and their children. In the fire, and more screaming.

_The world has no place in our bed_

The sheets that were on Dipper’s bed, that that Bitch laid on and had sex with his husband, in the fire.

_They don’t get to know what I said_

Dipper began to cough, but he wasn’t done.

_I’m burning the memories_

Every piece of Bill has to be cleansed.

_Burning the letters that might have redeemed you_

Bill’s sweet love letters, burned.

_You Forfeit all rights to my heart_

Every piece of jewelry, burned.

_You forfeit the place in our bed_

Dipper grabbed an ax, started to destroy the bed that held that bitch and his husband.

_You sleep in your office instead_

Screaming asshole on the top of his lungs, he cropped down the headrest, the post, and the frame. Mabel, and the maids came running in. Begging to Dipper to stop.

_With only the memories_

The day Dipper met Bill at the ball, when they dated,

_Of when you_

When they got married, had a son,

_Were_

Every time they argue about Bill leaving and not spending time with his family.

_Mine....._

A couple of butlers held Dipper down, but he was still crying and thrashing. His conscious was fading because of the smoke. He felt familiar arms hold him, Dipper stared into the eyes of his lover, his husband. 

“Pinetree...” Dipper heard him whispered, 

_I hope that you..._

“Burn In hell!” Dipper screamed one last time before he passed out.

Burn...

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this! I’m sorry for making y’all cry!


End file.
